Tribus Laminas
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Another Chaos story but...what if it's not only Percy, but Jason and Piper who were also betrayed? I'll try to make it a bit different somehow.
1. Fatalia, Nightmare, and Zenon

**Whoopdeedoo. Another Chaos Story. I ran out of ideas, okay.**

 **Tribus Laminas**

 **Basically, Jason is heroic Arkham Knight, Piper is futuristic Catwoman and Percy is Azrael plus guns.**

* * *

Jason POV

It's been a while ever since Piper, Percy and I left camp. Why did that lying half brother of Percy's even frame us?! Man, life stinks. Hell, even Annabeth betrayed us for that crazy bastard. We've been running and running from the bastard camps that thought we were spies for Gaea and now, monsters.

"Well, we're unarmed and we only have little supplies left. Any ideas?" Piper asked.

"Camp out?" I suggested.

"Bad idea, Jace." Percy told me. "Monsters will find us."

"Then we're dead."

"No. Not yet. Until we draw our last breath. We're not dead."

Suddenly, some strange woman came out of the tree. She had white hair, gold eyes and a black leather jacket, shirt and jeans that have moving galaxy prints on them.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe." the woman answered.

Thinking quick, we kneeled. Chaos sighed.

"No need to bow. I have a job for you three." she told us.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, you three will be my personal assassins."

"Sounds cool!" Piper exclaimed happily.

"Exactly. It's fun. Now, let's go."

Chaos claps her hands and we disappear into a strange, futuristic planet.

* * *

Percy POV

This is the best day of our lives! Me, Jason and Piper working for the creator herself! Who needs that wench(Annabeth) when the three of us get a cool new job! Right now, Chaos was giving us a tour.

"Welcome to the Void: home of the greatest army of warriors in the universe. You three, as assassins, will be special commanders."

"Awesome. What's the army?" Jason asked.

"One soldier is powerful enough to navigate the Labyrinth unscathed. That one is just the lowest rank."

"That's great! What do they look like? Who are the leaders?" Piper asked, getting excited.

"You'll see, Ms. McLean." Chaos said with a smirk.

We arrived at a gigantic military base. When Chaos gathered all personnel, I was shocked to see three familiar faces.

"Luke?! Zoe?! Bianca?!"

"Hi, Perce!" Luke exclaimed.

"Anyway..." Chaos said. "These three are my new assassins!"

Instantly, the entire base erupted into an applause. Chaos suddenly patted me and Jason in the shoulders.

"You three want to choose any armor you want?"

"YES!" the three of us shouted in joy.

* * *

Piper POV

We thought of our armors differently while we were in the armory. It filled up half the base and it was the size of a soccer stadium. I went up to Chaos first.

"A cat-themed armor, please." I said. Chaos then placed her hand on my chest, I glowed so bright it lit up the entire room. When the light died down, I was clad in a futuristic cat-like armor with a tail (don't know why), two hidden blades/daggers and a crossbow. It also has a visor that conceals my face.

"You look like Catwoman, Piper." Percy said, his jaw dropped.

"Yeah. You're a knockout." Jason agreed. "Speaking of which, bat-themed one, please."

Chaos did the same to Jason and this time, he's in a full black and white bat armor that covers his entire body and face. He's got a retractable bat-lance, a black lightsaber as back up and other bat-gadgets

"You two are basically ripping off Batman and Catwoman." Percy said to us. "But...to stick to Batman, how about any other characters?"

"Sounds good." Chaos smirked. When she touched Percy in the chest and the light, again, Percy was in some strange assassin robes and pitch black cyber armor, a hood and a cool mask that covers his entire face. He has two guns on his belt and two different swords sheathed on his back.

"That's Azrael, an assassin for a secret order. I read comics too. It'll do." Chaos said.

"I'm not complaining. It's cool." Percy said, twirling his new guns

"Codename time!" Chaos exclaimed. "Think now, guys."

"I'll be Fatalia." I said. The guys followed suit.

"Nightmare" Jason said.

"Zenon" Percy said.

"Then welcome to the army, Fatalia, Nightmare, and Zenon."

* * *

FLASHBACK, THOUGHT STYLE! (Still Piper's POV)

 _Percy's half brother, Tristan arrived at camp while being chased by hellhounds. Percy saved him but all of a sudden, HE(Tristan) gets all the glory. Believe me when I say this but...his ego is the size of a dimension. Later on, the framing began, right from vandalism to being framed as Gaea's spies. Too bad Thalia wasn't there. Voting came along and no one believed we were innocent but Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and a few others. I could still hear all the s***** comments Annabeth said as the trial went on._

 _"Tristan's better than you, Percy!"_

 _"Jason, you're a big excuse for being Thalia's sister!"_

 _"Piper, you're nothing but a wench with a knife!"_

 _When we were (wrongly) judged guilty, Percy suddenly grabbed us and we turned into vapor, turning back to human while in the forest._


	2. The Return

**Chapter 2: The Return**

 **I could try to focus more on Jason and Piper since an assassin story mostly on Percy is too common.**

 **Also. More codenames.**

 **Luke - Ranger**

 **Zoe - Siren**

 **Bianca - Deathstrike**

* * *

Jason POV

We're just finishing up on a job here in the planet Dente. Here, a warlord named Krazer has been ruling over the people with a dictatorship worse than every dictatorship in Earth's history combined. While I was being surrounded but still kicking ass, Percy was covering Piper as she dashed for the idiot target. As it turns out, the handguns Percy currently uses can combine into a sniper rifle. 'Dunno where Lady Chaos got that idea from.

"Die!" one idiot said, charging at me with a sword. Sighing, I twirled my retractable halberd and stabbed him through the head. One by one, they fell with their blood on my weapon. When another charged, I prepared, but Zenon sniped him in the head.

"Go assist your GF! I got this!" he shouted, turning his rifle back to dual pistols and slaughtering the last of Krazer's security in a no-miss bullet storm.

I ran towards Krazer while still killing more guards. Piper got to him first and threw him to the ground.

"Mercy!" he screamed.

"All out of it. Rest in peace." Piper coldly replied. With that, she brings out her hidden daggers, sunk them into Krazer's neck and ripped his head off his neck.

* * *

As we were flying back to the Void, something came up in our comms. It was Luke.

"Hey guys. Report to Lady Chaos once you get back pronto." he told us.

"Roger that." I replied.

* * *

We entered Lady Chaos' office. Right now, she was using an iPad with a pitch black casing. Not only that, but also she was eating fries.

"Ah. You're back." she said, still eating fries. "I have another assignment for you three but you might not like it."

"What?" Piper asked.

"You three have to go back to Earth."

"WHAT?! To them out of all people?!" Percy asked.

"Sorry about that. Gaea's back, alliance with Kronos and monsters, bla bla bla. You get the idea. Just beat back my daughter and grandson and you're done."

"Yes, milady!" we said. As we reached the door, Lady Chaos said something to us, again.

"Oh. And try to have fun doing your job. Otherwise, what's the point?"

Weirded out, we walked out. As we were heading to the hangar...

"Didn't that come from a movie?" I asked.

"That one movie where they're real life superheroes?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. That one."

Piper and I turned around to see Percy writing something on a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Chaos told us to have fun while kicking Gaea's and Kronos's asses so I'm thinking about it."

Before we left, Piper replaced her crossbow with two SMG's. She complained that she didn't have a "decent long ranged weapon", which makes sense as she rarely used the crossbow.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Me as director of Camp Half Blood? Engaged to the God of Heroes? Those three losers disappeared and likely dead? My life has gone very well ever since they left. Right now, we're having a meeting in Olympus.

"We have an imminent threat of Gaea and Kronos." Zeus said. Gasps were heard across the room.

"We'll beat them back." Poseidon said. "But it won't be easy. Regardless, Tristan here will lead us."

The entire room was relived of panic.

"What about my daughter?! Where is she and her friends?!" Aphrodite glared daggers at Zeus.

"Aphrodite, she is a traitor. Face the facts." Zeus stared back. After much tension, the love goddess sat back on her throne in frustration.

"You idiots didn't even bother giving them a fair trial." Aphrodite growled. Thalia began to mumble something to herself. Apparently, Thalia was so mad at Jason she would blast him the instant she saw him. She thinks that her brother was a disgrace to their father.

"Hello Olympians." someone said coldly.

"SHOW YOURSELF INTRUDER!" Zeus thundered (Pun not really intended). We suddenly saw a young woman emerge from a black hole in the center of the throne room. She was wearing a black leather jacket, shirt, jeans and her clothes had moving pictures of stars on them. Her golden eyes mean that she's business.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Poseidon demanded.

"You greet the creator like this? How rude." she said, radiating with extreme power.

"L...L...Lady Chaos." my mother muttered.

We all (but Tristan) bowed to her. Lady Chaos sighed.

"No need to bow. Listen, Olympians. I have brought you help. I will send to your aid my army."

"How strong is this army?" Ares asked, flickering between regular form and Mars.

"One soldier equals one dead hydra in thirty seconds." she said. I paled at this.

"Lastly," Lady Chaos said. "My personal assassins, the Tribus Laminas, Three Blades in Latin, will help you."

"Who are these assassins of yours?" Hades asked.

"I won't tell you who they really are but they go by Nightmare, Zenon, and Fatalia."

"Tell us a bit more about them.", my mother said. Lady Chaos facepalmed.

"If you're so desperate. They are the deadliest warriors under my command. Many fools like dictators, rebel leaders, and even pedophiles from other planets fell to them. Nightmare's the leader, Fatalia's the only girl, and Zenon's the...semi-psychopath. Be warned about them. They can kill every Olympian and demigod in this room and live to tell the tale without any scars."

There was silence in the throne room.

"Psh. I don't care who they are." Tristan said. "I can kick their asses as God of Heroes."

Lady Chaos laughed. "What an idiot. You really think you can beat one of the Tribus Laminas? What an idiot. Gotta go now. You might get attacked. Ciao."

With that, Lady Chaos disappeared into a black hole.

More silence began then we decided to teleport to Camp Half Blood.

* * *

When we arrived, there were no attacks. That's good. We can bolster our defenses further. Suddenly we saw a pitch black aircraft land on the beach. Suddenly, rows of masked soldiers, male and female, **(Like the Blackwatch Soldiers, Prototype 2, female version has a skirt)** poured out. Three similar people, one guy in green and two girls in silver and black, **(Blackwatch commanders, also Prototype 2. The female version also has a skirt.)** assembled in front of them. They came up to Zeus.

"Hello, Lord Zeus. I am Ranger, a commander from Chaos's army." the male soldier said. He then points to the girls.

"That's Siren (silver) and that's Deathstrike (black)."

I decided to go talk to them.

"So Lady Chaos sent you as well? Where's the assassins?" I asked.

"Patience." Siren said. "They'll be here."

"We're under attack!" Apollo yelled.

A massive army of monsters, led by Hyperion assembled. The army of Chaos assembled, firing squad style and aimed their guns.

"Hyperion, surrender or we will shoot!" Ranger yelled.

"I think not. Atta-"

He was cut off when three mysterious people landed in front of the firing line. I could see them clearly when the smoke passed. The guy in the center looked like futuristic Batman. The girl to his right looked like futuristic Catwoman and her black and white hair was exposed but the rest of her face, I could not see. The last person to Batman's left was some guy in assassin clothes. All three had a random assortment of deadly weapons.

"The Tribus Laminas..." I thought.

* * *

Piper POV

And so our little mission begins with a badass entrance. We jumped out of our craft (in stealth mode) and landed in front of them. We came up to Luke, Zoe, and Bianca. They all saluted.

"Welcome, Lord Nightmare, Lady Fatalia, and Lord Zenon!", they shouted in sync.

"We're going in and wipe them out. Anyone that gets past us, shoot 'em down." Jason told them in a garbled voice. Apparently, his helmet, my own helmet, and Percy's mask, well, masks our voices.

"Yes, sir!", they responded, again, in sync as they dismantled their firing line and scattered near the borders of camp. We turned to face the army. Jason placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready, love?" he asked. I heard gasps from the campers.

"Yes. Where's Zenon?" I noticed that he was gone. To our shock, he ran towards the army, guns blazing.

"Bring it on, jerkbags!" he shouted. We sighed.

"Well. Let's do this." I said. Jason/Nightmare and I ran after Percy/Zenon as we start a big slaughter party.

Percy shot monsters, big or small, and all of them went down. When a bunch of cyclops charged at him, he switches to his swords and suddenly made smoke by slashing the ground and disappeared. He reappears on top of behind them, dashes for their heads, and decapitates the cyclopes in one go.

I sped for a drakon's neck and sliced it in half with my daggers. I used my armor's tail to strangle an idiotic hellhound as I continued shooting monsters with my SMG's. When the hellhound was dead, I shot its face just to make sure.

Jason swept numerous monsters aside with one swing from his retractable bat-lance. He pulls out his lightsaber and, using his bat-lance as a pole, flew towards a pack of griffins and struck them down.

We slaughtered monsters until Hyperion was left standing.

"Die, fools!" he charged with his sword. Zenon then shot the sword out of him with his pistols in sniper mode. He then charges at him and planted him on the ground by stabbing his feet with his swords. I flipped over him, grabbed his neck with my tail and began holding him down. Nightmare, lastly, jumped and slashed Hyperion in the waist before Zenon shot the Titan's head off.

"Easy pickings. Too boring." Percy said. We walked back and got so many weird looks from the campers. The JERK, Tristan, Annabeth and some other random people approached us.

"I don't care how powerful you are. As God of Heroes, you bow before me!" he shouted.

"You three are cowardly not to show us who you three really are." Annabeth said, backing him up. Zenon approached Annabeth even further and glared daggers into her.

"We bow to no one. Most jackasses in other planets are dead because of us." he said coldly.

"But mostly by Zenon." I said. "Lady Chaos said that he has more kills than Nightmare and I."

"No wonder Lady Chaos called you a semi-psychopath." Thalia said before suddenly covering her mouth.

"Whatever." Jason/Nightmare said. "Any food around here?"

This should be fun. For us, mostly.

* * *

 **Aye. I made Jason the leader of the group.**


	3. One Interesting Day

**Chapter 3: One Interesting Day**

 **NOTE: This fic is NOT Pertemis. It's just friendship bla bla bla. Like I said. I'll only focus more on Jason and Piper (sort of)**

* * *

Artemis POV

When I arrvied at camp, I saw three strange looking people. One guy looked like that Batman person I once saw on my brother's television, the other one had robes on with two swords sheathed on his back, and the only girl was some kind of robotic cat-woman. While the Hunters were in their cabin and the other gods and campers were doing stuff, I approached the robed man. When he turned, I saw nothing but his mask, strange vampiric red eyes, and two guns. Damn. Why didn't I notice that?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Zenon, one of the Tribus Laminas." he replied.

"What?"

Suddenly, Thalia came up to me.

"He's one of the three personal assassins of Lady Chaos herself." she told me.

"Huh? So she sent you three to help in the war?"

"Aye. And I'm the psycho of the group." Zenon told me.

"And you're proud about that?" I questioned him.

"Not really. But I'm used to being called that. Even Nightmare and Fatalia over there call me that." he said, pointing his thumb at the other two.

"Where will you three be staying?" I asked.

"In the new Chaos mansion right behind the Zeus and Hera cabins."

I turned to the direction of those two cabins and my jaw hit the ground.

"What the..."

There was a new mansion behind the cabins. It was a bit larger than both cabins (not combined). It was pitch black, had stars and galaxies printed on it, and there was even some crazy main hall! When I looked inside through the window, I saw a bunch of masked soldiers, some male and some female. They were either chatting, inspecting their swords, pistols, snipers, laser cannons, etc., or going to the second floor, most likely for more stuff I can't see. Sheesh. They're quite strict in terms of security. I turned to see Zenon looking at the sky.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked Zenon. He turned around slowly.

"Well, Lady Chaos brought us the mansion so..."

I sighed at his answer.

"I'm gonna leave now. You're a bit awkward."

"Didn't know how to tell it to you. It's more of a base."

I left, feeling awkward at how Zenon talked to me.

* * *

Jason POV

It's night time and I just got a shower. As I changed and walked to my room, I saw Luke and Bianca in the Virtual Reality Room, which is where we have combat training. In my room, I saw Piper about to put on her shirt and shorts. I stared at her until she saw me.

"Dude. I'm changing."

"Ah! Sorry!" I instantly covered my eyes with my hands. Suddenly, Piper held my hands and place them out of my eyes. She was still wearing her underclothes.

"W...What?" I asked.

"We never got to go on a date for a long time, you know." Piper answered.

"I guess."

I pulled her in and kissed her and the next thing I knew, we were on OUR bed, making out. I heard footsteps and when we stopped to see, we saw Percy. He was weirded out.

"I'm gonna go get some soda before I go asleep. You guys want some?" he asked.

"Sure." we said simultaneously.

After drinking and chatting, we went to sleep. Piper and I have a bed of our own and Percy has his own.

* * *

The next day...

Piper POV

I woke up and I saw Jason's arm still around me. Percy was still asleep. I decided to get up first. I ate, took a bath and put on my armor as I headed for the VR Room. I saw Zoe in the controls.

"G'morning, Piper. Need training?" she asked.

"Yeah. level 10, enemy code: Alpha Sword." I replied.

When Zoe inputted commands on the console, a virtual samurai with a similarly virtual sword spawned. I dashed at the samurai. It charged as well and when it swung, I flipped over it, grabbed its neck with my tail, and threw him to the ground. Instantly, I pulled out one of my submachine guns **(They look like the Maliwan SMG's from Borderlands 2, the ones with the small-looking magazine)** and shot its head, dematerializing the samurai.

"New record, Pipes." Zoe said. "A second better than the last time."

"Cool. Thanks, Zoe."

Satisfied, I walked out for, well, a walk. Again, I got weird looks from the campers. Bored of those same looks and those same kinds of comments like:

"Is she single? Oh, what am I saying? Of course she's not."

"Why does she have a tail?"

And so on, I went to the beach instead. While I was walking, someone bumped into me. To my shock, it was my favorite half-sister, Lacey.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized quickly. I sighed.

"Watch where you walk next time, daughter of Aphrodite." I told her before continuing to the beach.

* * *

Jason POV (again)

Percy and I ate, got dressed and put on our armor. We heard about Piper's new record in the VR Room from Zoe. Needing a workout, Percy went to the VR Room while I looked for Piper. Much like yesterday, I got weird looks from the campers. Walking around, someone tapped me in the shoulder. It was Artemis, or Diana, or...whatever.

"What do you want?" I asked in my garbled voice.

"I don't understand why you and your fellow assassins don't show their faces." she said.

"As soldiers, we carry the wounds of a sad past. I don't want everyone here to think I'm scared of everything."

"You're not. But...do you know anything about three campers who were judged guilty as spies by my father?"

"Heard of that from Lady Chaos. They're Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Piper McLean, I presume?"

"Well, while almost everyone thinks they're traitors, few care about them."

"Fatalia feels pity for them. Zenon almost shot a monitor when he heard about it."

"Sounds like Zenon's got anger issues."

"Not really. He's just used to the lifestyle of killing galaxy-wide assholes and jerkbags. Like that child-molester the last time we visited the planet Terravax."

"I...I've kinda heard enough. Gotta go."

"Very well. I gotta go find Fatalia. Bye."

With that, we went our separate ways.

* * *

Percy POV

I tested my voice filter in my mask before going out. There was a new arena for everyone so I decided to hang out there. The wench, Annabeth was there, training. I observed her for a minute. She's overestimating herself. Suddenly, she looked up to see me. Oh boy. Today's gonna be interesting.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" she yelled.

"No reason." I said in reply, keeping my cool and jumping into the arena.

"What do you even do around here? From your tone, you're the...what? land-lady?" I said, chuckling. Now, she was really pissed off.

"You and your friends better back off from me and Tristan or else!"

"Or else what? Ass-kicked? Please."

"How about a duel?!"

"You with a sword made of monster bone? Sure. Why not?"

We stared daggers into each other. With my enchanced senses, I found out that she's getting scared inside. Knowing that she might start instantly, I clenched my fists for an attack. She turned around and walked a few steps.

"We're starting...now!"

She instantly swung the sword at me but I caught her arm to everyone's shock. I then threw her on the ground, raised her sword-arm and threatened to break it.

"Think before you attack. Might improve you a bit." I said before releasing her arm. She got up, again, pissed.

"Who do you think you are?! Bossing me around like that?! I'm director of Camp Half Blood!"

"Well, you're unworthy of that vocation."

Angered she swung her drakon bone sword again. I caught it but this time, I kneed her in the hands, grabbed the sword and threw it on the ground. When she tried to punch me, I grabbed it and threw her to the ground again. This time, I twisted her arm a bit.

"This was nothing like a work out. I'm going back."

I turned around and walked out of the arena. I bumped into a daughter of Athena who looked like she was 16.

"Woah! Zenon! Sorry!" she screamed out, panicking.

"At least you're not dead." I replied coldly. She sighed.

"Annabeth was never like that two years ago. Back then, she's kind to everyone. Now, she's worse than every bully I met at school."

"I see. What's your name?"

"I'm Krista. Nice to meet you." she raised her arm for a handshake, but I shrugged it off and continued walking.

"Wow. What a nice guy." I heard her mutter sarcastically.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I told her. She instantly covered her mouth. Chuckling, I continued to roam around the camp.


	4. Duel with the Double Crossers

**Chapter 4: Duel with the Double-Crossers**

* * *

Percy/Zenon POV

I could tell people are going to hate me for what I did to Annabeth. Hey, she deserved it, right? If that pisses her off then, it's gonna piss off her fiancé. I went to the beach to see the two lovebirds cuddling.

"Guys, meeting back at the mansion, pronto." I told them.

"Yeah. Hold on." Nightmare replied, continuing to cuddle Fatalia.

"Fine. Be back in 5 minutes."

Sighing, I went back for a drink and another round in the VR Room. When they got back, I noticed Piper and Jason trading an SMG for the lightsaber. Is that even compatible?

"Why the weapon change?" I asked.

"I can't always rely on my trick gadgets for long range, you know."

He was right. He doesn't use his gadgets (like explosive spray paint, a bat-shield, etc.) often as much as I use my pistols. We assembled Luke, Zoe, and Bianca and used our bedroom as a makeshift meeting room. Luke tightened security in case. All sides of the main hall, second floor and the balcony are covered. The mansion is covered with a veil that prevents ANYONE but Lady Chaos from teleporting in.

"So...I kinda messed up today." I said, starting a conversation.

"What did you do know, Perce?" Bianca/Deathstrike asked.

"I...I almost broke Annabeth's arm when she challenged me."

"WHAT?! That's going to damage the trust the Olympians have in us!" Luke/Ranger exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Luke. We were gone for like three years and she's already a tyrant for two."

"We don't need them to trust us, Ranger." Piper said. "We just kick Gaea's and Kronos's asses and we can go home."

"I agree with Piper." Zoe/Siren said. "Besides. We can tell the 'God of Heroes' will challenge us, right?"

"Most likely Percy over here." Jason said. "But I don't mind. Any of us can break his arm, right? Or probably rip it off where it is."

"Whatevs." I said. "Let's move."

* * *

Piper/Fatalia POV

Oh boy. Today's gonna end with that jerkbag of a god knowing his place. Percy, Jason, and I walked out and, just as we thought, HE shows up and bumps into Zenon on purpose.

"What's wrong, seaspawn?" he asked.

"You almost broke Annabeth's arm, you asshole!" he screamed in front of Zenon's face.

"You don't have to spit on my face to release your anger, you know."

"Duel! 10 minutes! The arena! These Greeks and Romans support me and you have NONE!"

"Don't care." I intervened. "Popularity does not matter in combat. It's your skill and will that craft the result."

"Shut up, wench!" Tristan shouted before leaving. I suddenly remembered something: how Annabeth started siding with him and I was mocked by one of the people I considered my friend.

* * *

Another Flashback (Still Piper's POV)

 _When Tristan arrived at Camp, his own name reminded me of my dad. Who knew? Then, the day after he arrived, things got worse. His first target was Jason, who was framed for breaking Thalia's spear. This instantly worsened the relationship he had to his sister. Next was Percy, who was blamed for vandalizing the Hephaestus cabin. Even if Leo, Jake, and Nyssa knew better, everyone else didn't. Hell, Annabeth cheated on Percy for him! For a daugther of Athena, she clearly wasn't thinking smart. Mine had to be the f***ing worse out of all that time. I got accused of painting the Aphrodite cabin's walls black and white. They sided with Tristan over me. Only Mitchell and surprisingly, Drew, knew who really did it._

 _"Why blame Piper for all this?!" Mitchell demanded._

 _"I may hate her, but that doesn't mean she would do this!" Drew shouted. Apparently, she's changed ever since Gaea._

 _After this fiasco, I ran to the beach to cool down. I saw Annabeth and HIM, making out. They sneered when they saw me._

 _"You lost, you junkyard girl?" Tristan asked, smirking._

 _"What. The. Hell. Did. You. DO?!"_

 _"Why should you still be here?!"_

 _"So what?! You stopped them from trusting me!" I screamed._

 _"Piper, you're nothing but a wench with a knife!" Annabeth yelled._

 _When those words hit me, I realized that no one cared for me anymore._

 _More framing, Trial for spying, Recruitment, new codenames, bla bla bla._

 _Back at the Void, I dyed my hair black and white, since I thought that the brown hair was dead giveaway. I even let it grow a little and my kaleidoscope eyes turned from the usual to red, gold, magenta, and even silver. Jason also changed his facial appearance. He had a streak of red over his golden blond hair and his eyes turned to dark blue: the color of the night sky. Percy dyed his entire hair white and his eyes were vampiric red. These changes in our appearance symbolized that we are through with our old lives. Apparently, we had to be here._

* * *

Present (Still Piper POV)

I was tempted to pull out my submachine gun but I managed. Nightmare noticed my temptation and comforted me with a hand to the shoulder.

At the arena...

The gods and demigods gathered to see the impending duel between Tristan and Zenon.

We decided to huddle.

"Not really worth my time." Zenon said. "But I don't want everyone to think I'm a coward."

"I say we each take turns on kicking his ass if the situation calls for it." I suggested.

"Agreed. I need payback on him as well." Nightmare growled.

"One last thing: can you guys hold my guns for a while?"

When Percy gave us his pistols, he entered the arena calmly, not caring about the noise. It got louder when Tristan entered.

"Prepare to lose for what you did to my Annabeth!" he sneered.

"I expected a noble and kind person to be God of Heroes," Zenon coldly said. "not some fool with an ego the size of a planet."

"Hey! Stop mocking him!" I heard one of the demigods yell out. When Percy/Zenon turned to the source of the noise, it died down a bit.

"Let out all the hate on me if you want. I frankly don't give a damn." he said before turning back to his opponent.

"Let the match begin!" Zeus declared.

As Tristan charged blindly with a sword, Zenon charged as well, unarmed. When the god swung, he grabbed it, punched him in the gut, then in the face and kicked him to the wall. This, however, caught the attention of Thalia, who jumped down to challenge us, spear drawn. Someone probably repaired it for her. I see she's also with HIM.

"I've been waiting for this. Face me!" she yelled. Before Zenon could draw his sword, Nightmare grabs him in the shoulder.

"Let me do this." Jason told his friend.

"If it's gonna help." Percy replied.

Zenon jumped out of the arena and with me, Luke, Zoe, Bianca and a few Chaos Army soldiers. Nightmare pressed a button on his gauntlet. The next thing everyone knew, a shield in the shape of a flying bat popped up.

"I don't understand. Why nothing but a shield?" Thalia asked.

"Are you denying my strength, daughter of Zeus?" Nightmare growled coldly.

They charged at each other. The daughter of Zeus lunged with her spear but it clanged of her opponent's shield. Nightmare then grabbed Thalia's spear, pulled her in, and kicked her to the ground. He then places the spear on the ground.

"You fight well." Nightmare said. "But there is still little room for improvement, if you think before you strike."

He then offers to get her up. Hesitating, she accepted it and then flies out of the arena to walk back to her cabin. Looks like she trusts us. That's good.

"Anyone else?" Nightmare asked. I heard the gods mumble between themselves. I began to listen to their conversation thanks to enhanced senses.

"Why don't you do it, brother?" Poseidon asked.

"Didn't you see what he did to Tristan? He'll beat me up!" Zeus replied. Wow. I never thought he would say that.

"Still eating cereal over here." Demeter mumbled.

"I don't think they're in the mood." Hestia said. "I say we respect their thoughts."

"Eh. You're right." Hades said.

Well, that's a relief.

"Wait!" someone yelled out. I groaned as Annabeth jumped down, with her drakon bone sword.

"Fatalia! You haven't battled yet today! Are you a coward?!" she demanded.

"Hold on, child." Hera warned. "I don't think they're in the..."

"That's fine, Hera." I interrupted. "I could use an extra work out anyway."

I jumped down, unarmed like the boys. They walked past me but not before giving me a pat to the shoulder.

"But...But..." Hera, however, gave up. "Fine. Go ahead."

Annabeth charged at me. I charged as well but, I jumped over her, grabbed her neck with my armor's tail, and threw her to the ground. Yep. Just like in the VR Room.

"Anyone else?" I asked. Everyone, even the gods shook their heads.

"Good."


	5. Wrath Of The Army

**Chapter 5: Wrath of the Army**

* * *

Jason/Nightmare POV

Today was fun, sort of. We kicked the asses of every bastard that betrayed us and I noticed we got some supporters. As it turns out, Camp Jupiter was overrun so they moved to Camp Half Blood. Seems okay enough for me. Today should be a pretty good day...

NOT!

Instead of nobody bothering us, Luke, Zoe, and Bianca were told to reveal their identities to everyone. This might not go well. Luckily, Piper, Percy, and I don't have to do that yet. We decided to go with them to the pavilion, where Zeus made an announcement as everyone, but us, ate.

"Attention, fellow gods and demigods. It seems that we are worthy enough to know who some of our mystery allies are. Ranger, Siren, Deathstrike, reveal yourselves." he ordered.

Sighing, Deathstrike was the first.

"You all know me as Deathstrike, but in reality..." she said as she took off her gas mask, shocking everyone.

"I am Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

When she left, Siren went second.

"Greetings. I am Siren but my real name..." she took off her gas mask, again surprising everyone.

"-is Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, ex-Hunter."

"Zoe?" Artemis said, in complete confusion.

"Anything wrong with me?" she asked.

"N...Nothing. Just good to have you back."

Lastly, Ranger stepped up, he was mumbling something about "that bastard wench".

"Hey. I'm Ranger, but you all know me..." he took his own mask off, surprising everyone and some even fainted.

"-As Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

Annabeth came up to him, looking skeptical. After a while, she was overjoyed.

"Good to see you again, Luke." she said as she approached him, wanting to hug Luke, but to everyone's shock, he shoved her a bit.

"Don't bother, Annie. What you did to Percy was just wrong and worst of all, SELFISH!" he yelled.

"Why should you even bother sticking your nose into this?! He's a traitor!"

"Annabeth, Percy's fatal flaw is LOYALTY. Can't you get that image into your head?!"

"No! I'll be happy with Tristan forever! And ever!"

Luke shook his head in anger.

"Fine." he growled. "Be happy with a guy with a huge ego. Soon, you will regret that."

With that, he, Zoe, and Bianca left in anger.

"Well, that was...Anti-climactic." Percy/Zenon said.

"Shut up!" Tristan bellowed.

"Hey. I'm being honest."

A massive roar shook the camp and when everyone went near the borders, they saw a massive army of monsters.

"That's a lot more than the previous army." I said.

"You chicken?" Annabeth sneered. Zenon glared at her.

"Question: If I'm forced to kill you, would you like steel, or lead, or BOTH?!"

"Don't mind 'em, Zenon." Fatalia said. "Let's just eradicate these monsters."

"Aye. Let's go-" I was cut off by the jerkbag god of heroes.

"Oh no, you don't! Campers, charge! You and your cronies can just sit back and watch!"

"Let me think...Nah." I said, much to Tristan's anger.

"You heard me! Stay back! We don't need you!"

Okay, honestly, that bit me really hard. Why does this guy give the orders? Isn't Zeus the king? Or is he so blind to let him lead the campers and gods? Whatever the case, not cool.

"Fine, if you all want to get killed."

While I think about our next move, I decided to go think about why I ended up like Piper and Percy: betrayed.

* * *

Flashback! (Still Jason's POV)

 _That time, I was hoping I could settle down with Piper, growing old, boy was I so frickin wrong. When Tristan, conveniently with the same first name as Piper's dad, showed up, hell broke loose in my life. Luckily, the Romans weren't affected that time so we still had Frank, Hazel, and Reyna, but that wasn't enough for me to ease the pain. On the one big time I got framed for breaking my sister's spear, it was the last straw. Until the day we met Lady Chaos, I thought about the argument I had with Thalia just to knock some sense into her thick skull._

 _"What's wrong with you, Thalia?! I never touched your spear in the first place!"_

 _"Well, I caught you with it, broken in two damn halves!"_

 _"It wasn't me! I swear!"_

 _"Stop lying to me, Jason! Tristan told me everything!"_

 _"Why is it always him?! You always listen to Percy's half brother who suddenly became the greatest after he arrived, but not to your own brother?"_

 _"I'm disappointed, little brother. Father should NEVER have come back to Mom so that YOU will be born!"_

 _"Fine! Be that way, Thalia!"_

 _Well, you can guess what happened next._

* * *

Back to the Present! (Again, Jason's POV)

Man. Remembering it hurts! And sucks!

"Hey, Night." I heard Piper whisper to me.

"They're kinda getting their asses kicked."

I looked to see a crap load of injured campers, most of the gods were being overwhelmed, etc.

"Okay, screw waiting. Arm up!"

Our men brought out their weapons: assault rifles, incendiary pistols, corrosive shotguns, etc. Luke tossed a prism-shaped device onto the ground. It turned into a turret with two guns and two missile batteries. Conveniently, he has two! Bianca pulled out two identical repeater pistols. Zoe, to my shock, reveals her bare right arm, and it was covered in mystical markings and all that stuff.

"'Bout bloody time I get to show this off!"

"Woah, woah. What the hell happened to your arm?" I asked.

"You may not want to know but it involves coming into contact with random alien devices." she replied.

"Uh...Okay. MOVE OUT OF OUR LINE OF FIRE!"

Hesitating, all the other campers and gods moved out and back to the borders.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Zenon told them.

"Now, BRING FIRE!"

The entire Chaos army unleashes a massive rain of bullets and rockets, obliterating most of the monsters. More monsters kept charging in, to our annoyance.

"Oh, come on!" Zenon growled.

"Charge!" I commanded.

We charged towards the next wave, guns blazing and random grenades flying. Luke shredded through a pack of dracaenae with his assault rifle while his two turrets shoot down a bunch of storm spirits. Zoe raises her tattooed arm and suddenly, monsters begin to get trapped in some gigantic bubble of energy. She then throws a grenade inside, which explodes into flesh-eating acid, destroying them. She then proceeds to shoot more monsters with her SMG. Bianca shoots her way through a bunch of empousa when she is forced to reload (Hit-Girl style). A cyclops tries to smash her with a club but Bianca suddenly disappears. Monsters near the scene suddenly get hit with kunais that explode into fire, electricity, or acid. The real Bianca reappears above the cyclops with her katana drawn and kills it with a stab to the brain. She then jumps down to kill a hellhound by slicing its head off.

One by one, monsters fell down until one last empousa remained.

"Woah! Wait!" she begged.

Without hesitating, I plunge my halberd right into her head.

"FACE ME!" we heard someone yell. It was Krios, my old friend. He's as ugly as usual, ten feet tall, and with a sledgehammer.

"Try me!" someone yelled from the campers as she came running towards him. To our shock, it was Drew.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Fatalia yelled.

The idiot wasn't listening to us. She jabbed at Krios with a dagger but he grabs her arm, spins her around, and threatens to twist her arm (or even rip it off).

"You three masked idiots don't step up and show your faces, I'll rip this girl apart!"

* * *

Piper/Fatalia POV

This might not end well. Hey, this was bound to happen: me, Jason, and Percy having to reveal our identities. In my opinion, not today!

"Nah." I casually said before drawing my SMG in a flash and shooting Krios repeatedly in the face with it. I went over to help Drew up.

"What got into your head? You do realize you would've died, right?"

"It's just that...I feel useless as a child of Aphrodite."

"You're not useless if you know how to survive and have common sense."

I helped her back to the others when I turned and saw a figure and a scythe coming at me. It got me square in the face and cracked my visor, revealing one of my eyes.

"NO!" I heard Nightmare scream.

I paled when Drew noticed my eyes.

"Your eyes...they're kaleidoscopic." she muttered.

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

She ran back to the others where Mom embraced her. Since there's no time for remembering crap, I dashed for Kronos with Nightmare and Zenon.

"Prepare to die!" the Titan cried out, grabbing his scythe.

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" Nightmare screamed out, revealing his shield and a canister of exploding spray paint. He blocks the scythe.

"What's that can gonna do to me, eh?!" Kronos sneered. Not hesitating, Jason sprayed paint on the scythe before jumping back. He presses a button, causing the scythe's blade to explode and blind Kronos.

"Eat lead, mongrel!" Percy yelled out before raining bullets down on the Titan Lord's abdomen.

"Rest in peace, fool." I growled before jumping on Kronos's shoulders and plunging my daggers into his brain. Damn, so many brain kills today. When we walked back, to my annoyance, yet another monster army shows up, lead by our old enemies, Medea and Lycaon. We form a firing line.

"Kaleidoscopic eyes, daggers, it all makes sense now, doesn't it, Lycaon?" Medea snarled.

"Indeed, she has returned." the wolf man replied.

Who knew Medea was a genius? Oh well, this was bound to happen but I didn't expect it to be so damn early.

"Y'got me, Medea." I calmly said, walking away from the firing line. I remove my visor and took off my helmet, revealing more of my hair. I turned to everyone.

"'Sup." I spoke.

"Piper?!" Drew and Mitchell said in shock.

"McLean?!" every other camper and god said.

Not minding them, I turned back to Medea, drawing Jason's lightsaber.

"Ready for round 2?" I asked.

"YOU'RE ON!" Medea shouted, bringing out two swords. Sighing, I drew my SMG.

"Two swords? That's it? I thought you were smarter than that, Medea."

With that, I riddle her with bullets until she died.

"Charge!" Lycaon commanded. The monsters, pretty much, charged, only to get Phaselocked **(You'll know what I mean if you play Borderlands 2)** by Zoe. They suddenly explode into fire, electricity and acid and destroy the monsters. All the other big monsters were killed by Luke's turrets. After that, I walked back, with angry faces on me.

"You have some nerve to come back, you whore." Annabeth sneered.

"I frankly don't care what you all think. Once Gaea's dead, we can forget this ever happened."

"We all don't." Nightmare and Zenon said, taking off their helmet and mask, respectively, and revealing themselves as Jason and Percy, shocking everyone.

"TRAITOR!" I heard someone yell. It was Thalia. Not even hesitating, I grabbed her spear and kicked her to the ground. In an instant, there were standoffs between us and them. Guns were pointed, bows were aimed and all that.

"What are you waiting for, Lord Zeus?!" Tristan demanded. "Kill her!"

"Don't do it, husband." Hera protested. "Killing one of our own allies will ruin our alliance!"

"They're still traitors and weaklings!" Annabeth yelled.

"You've lost it, Annie." Luke growled, pointing his assault rifle at her.

After much waiting, sweating, etc...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zeus lowered his Master Bolt.

"These three may be labeled as traitors but, this war is more important than our grudges."

"One question Lord Zeus."

"What?"

"Where. Is. My. Father?!"

* * *

 **BL2 related stuff, Luke is Axton (Commando), Zoe is Maya (Siren), and Bianca is mostly Zer0 (Assassin)**


	6. Regret Among The Ranks

**Chapter 6: Regret Among the Ranks**

 **So...I found out I accidentally said that Jason=Sister in Chapter 1 so...I'll just wing it, I guess. Sorry.**

* * *

Third Person POV

"Where. Is. My. Father?!" Piper demanded.

"Uh...uh..." Zeus stuttered. He has never seen or heard Piper this furious before.

"Piper..." Aphrodite started. "Your father...ever since you disappeared...well..."

"Well WHAT, Mom?!"

"He's not been himself lately. I told him everything about the gods and he fainted but you leaving...it was hard on him. Your dad developed a drinking problem and at one point, almost did drugs."

"And you didn't do anything about it?!"

"I tried, my daughter! He just wouldn't stop!"

"You should've tried harder!"

"What's wrong, McLean?!" Annabeth snarled like she was worse than Medea. "Lost your daddy?"

The angered daughter of Aphrodite was about to throw Thalia's spear at her but instead, tosses it to the ground, near Thalia, still on the ground.

"You're not worth it, Athena-spawn." Piper growled as if she never knew Annabeth. "For someone meant to be smart, you've become much dumber than Lycaon."

Before the campers start pointing their weapons at Piper, they got gun barrels touching the back of their heads, with Bianca placing her lightsaber-katana near Annabeth's neck, before turning to everyone.

"Everyone! Who would you trust more in this war?! Us or Him?! Lady Chaos or The God of Heroes?! Choose!"

"We'll be waiting." Zoe growled as her SMG's barrel was on the back of Clarisse's head.

Then, there was a long silence as Piper left, with no one trying anything. A certain daughter of Zeus began to mumble to herself:

"Can I still trust Tristan? Is Piper right about Annabeth?"

* * *

Percy/Zenon POV

The crowd dispersed, with most of the campers glaring at Jason and I as they walk away.

"I'll go help Piper." he said.

"Sure. I'll help the others."

While Jason was accompanying his girlfriend somewhere, I thought about what happened that night: that night when camp betrayed me.

* * *

Flashback! (Still Percy's POV)

 _I was roaming around camp when we heard cries for help outside the border. That's when Tristan (obviously not Piper's dad) came along. A pack of hellhounds attacked him. When I charged with Riptide, the monsters jumped back and formed a circle around me. Tristan was behind me._

 _"What are you doing? Head to the camp borders!" I commanded._

 _One of the hellhounds lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. He suddenly punched the hellhound, sending it off me. I got back up._

 _"Nice shot. Thanks...uh...What's your name?"_

 _"Tristan Porter." he said._

 _"Well..." I started, swinging Riptide and destroying a hellhound. "You remind me of the father of one of my friends."_

 _I started wiping out the hellhounds until the last one ran away (only to get shot by Will). The next thing I knew, they praised HIM, not me. The next day, well, framed for vandalism and all that. When I walked to the beach to clear my thoughts, I caught Annabeth and Tristan making out. They noticed me and she did the one thing that broke me: she sneered at me and said:_

 _"Tristan's better than you, Percy!"_

 _I couldn't take it anymore so I stormed out of the beach. The day after that, almost no one talked to me but Jason and Piper. Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were somehow too busy to even notice what's going on. It was during one night the week after that I heard Annabeth yell out:_

 _"Jason, you're a big excuse being Thalia's sister!"_

 _"Why are you calling me that like I'm a female?!"_

 _"Because you're like McLean: a wench! A man-wench!"_

 _I went to the source of the noise to see the son of Jupiter on the brink of tears._

 _"You okay, Jace?" I asked._

 _"No..." he replied, adjusting his glasses._

 _"I know how you feel. B**** cheated on me last night."_

 _"Ouch."_

 _Tristan later insulted Jason by taking his glasses. Everyone but Leo, Mitchell, and Drew (Calypso, Nico and the Romans were at Camp Jupiter, completely unaware.) laughed and I got angry when Thalia did NOTHING to help Jason. Bla bla bla, trial. Bla bla bla you know the rest. At one point in the Void, Zoe called me a psycho, to my shock. She showed me a file containing my kills. It was bigger than Jason's and Piper's files combined. Our conversation went a little something like this:_

 _"Perseus, you've been bit of a psycho lately."_

 _"Wait, what the hell, Zoe?!" my jaw dropped when she handed me the file._

 _"Your Kill Count Document: KCD for short. Here are Jason's and Piper's."_

 _Jason's and Piper's own KCD's were only as big as a quarter of my document. Mine has like nine hundred copies of one of the longest word in the English language._

 _That's when I got used to being a psycho: because I kill more than my friends._

* * *

Present (Percy's-ah...never mind.)

I walked back to the Chaos Mansion when Thalia came up to me. I placed my hand on my gun.

"What do you want?!" I growled.

"What did Bianca mean when she questioned everyone's loyalty?"

"You're still loyal to Annabeth even if she has become like...who? Hitler?"

"What? You're calling her a tyrant?! That's madness, Percy!"

"Go talk to one of her half sisters, Krista. She'll tell ya."

Hopefully, Thalia will listen to Krista.

* * *

Back to 3rd Person POV

Thalia was in front of the Athena cabin's door and knocked. Malcolm answered.

"Hey, Thalia." he greeted.

"Can I speak with someone named Krista?"

"Percy told ya, eh? Alright, she's on the couch."

Thalia walked over to the brown haired daughter of Athena.

"Krista? What did Percy say about Annabeth?" the daughter of Zeus asked.

"She's pissing me off. I can't handle the constant nagging from her, saying that we're 'not good enough for camp' and never will be."

Thalia's jaw dropped at what she heard. To think that her own best friend is now an arrogant and tyrannical nag. Her head slumps down as she walks out on the brink of tears. Annabeth suddenly stopped her.

"You let McLean and her friends run free! Why, Thals?!" she demanded but Thalia suddenly shoved her away.

"I thought we were still friends, Annie! It seems that I've lost you a long time ago, where you used to be in love with Percy!"

"Don't mention that weakling's name in front of me!"

"Annabeth, he, Jason, and Piper wiped out an entire army without taking a scratch. How is that a 'weakling'?"

"Because I know Tristan can kick his ass!"

"Were you blind when they fought?! Percy beat him without weapons!"

"He cheated!"

"He beat Tristan fair and square!"

Annabeth refuses to believe what Thalia is saying and draws her dagger and points it at the Hunter's neck. A gunshot is heard, alerting everyone. It was Luke, with his assault rifle's barrel smoking.

"You okay, Thalia?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Annabeth walked away, still glaring at Thalia and Luke. Leo rushed out to meet them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Annabeth pointed a dagger at me for believing in the truth." Thalia replied. "Where were you while that was happening, Leo?"

"Sulking in a corner for not being able to help Jason and Piper during those days. The Romans were also sulking, which is why they don't go out much."

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Luke said. "The three have grown a lot."

"I just hope my brother will forgive me." Thalia muttered.

* * *

In an apartment somewhere in New York...

A gruff man was sitting on a sofa in complete depression. There was an empty beer bottle on the table next to him. Aphrodite came into the room via teleporting.

"Tristan?" she asked.

"Aphrodite, what now?" he replied, still groaning.

"I...I found our little girl."

This made Mr. McLean stand up instantly.

"Piper? She's back?"

"Yes but...she's not really herself anymore.

"Why?"

"She serves as one of the three personal assassins of Chaos."

"Piper is a killer? How did this happen?"

At this point, the depressed actor was on the brink of tears.

"I already told you, Tristan."

"She changed like that?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Hey, dad."

Both turned to the source to see a certain daughter of Aphrodite with her cat-armor on.

"Pipes!" he exclaimed happily, running towards his daughter and giving her a crushing hug. Jason walks in with his armor on, minus the bat-helmet.

"Hey, Mr. McLean." he greeted. The actor stopped hugging Piper and extends his arm to the son of Jupiter.

"Jason Grace, I presume?"

"Aye, sir."

They both shook each other's hands.

* * *

Percy/Zenon POV

I sat under Thalia's tree, rubbing both the Golden Fleece, and Peleus's snout. A certain moon goddess straight up popped out of nowhere and sat next to me.

"Y'know, I'd say that what that daughter of Athena did was worse than Orion's act."

"Sheesh, you don't have to be this supportive on us."

Artemis just gave me an approving nod, which made me look skeptical.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you back, Perseus."

"Aye. I'd say I miss the others: the ones that still considered me, Jason, and Piper, friends and you, just needed something normal to talk about."

"Shut up. And you have your chance." she stood up. "Go talk to them if you want."

With that, Artemis left the scene. I turned to Peleus.

"What?" I asked, which was pretty stupid since he's a dragon.


End file.
